pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thundertails14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pinkolol Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pinkolol16 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinkolol16 (Talk) 08:56, April 6, 2012 uhm, now? I'm on chat now..... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Not bad. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 02:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) yes It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 02:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) PIXELs design is good. Uhm, uh, no prob, but I was gonna do your characters after mine, like, copy the entire source of the SFW page to over here. I want to retain the original page...... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *phew* Good, so I know I can still retain the original pages on here...... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay, great! I'll look at it later, I'm chatting with SNN peeps. Can you try and do that for some other pages, please? I have a heckload to do with my pages. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll make my new fanfic after I have everything with the pages done. I still have alot of images to upload. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) okie, keep up the good work! It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Did you just salute?(get the joke?) meh. Thats a load off my back. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome nothing is happening on SNN chat XDXD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 04:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *waves arms like crazy* omg that sprite is adorable!!!!!! It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 04:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah and I think I know what Pokemon Jess would like Shiny Bunearys. They're pink and they're bunnys XD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 04:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually trying to recolour a normal Buneary into a shiny one(funny, eh?) I'll show you when I'm done. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 05:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, then here. Shiny Buneary artwork(took me FOREVER) like it? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 05:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Took me FOREVER. Jess would love that kind of Pokemon(Shiny Buneary :D) It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 06:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing some more Aleena artwork. Reason being is some of the images were low quality on the original page. I'm planning on replacing some. Thats why its gonna take a while: Cause I have to redo some of the images. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 06:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) okie. You can do that. While I make artwork(welll, you get it). It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 06:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo, wanna see my music vid? My new one? www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoLCZ0Q6KsQ Here. It's a bit more repetitive than the last one, and a bit lower quality, but the lower quality one come from the DS version of the opening. And the whole thing was glitching up as I made it sooo, yeah, be happy it came through with no baddies! Enjoy(I hope) It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) That story is AWESOME AS SONIC!!!!! You really sure you like it(the mv)? I had like, 5-6 bits to work with. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo, can I ask you a HUGE favour? I want you to try and help me with this source mode stuff. I'm not gonna be here tomorrow, so now would be a good time to help. Ok, I've uploaded all the images. I've made every page that I can. NOW, I just need to copy the original page(from SFW) over to here(PFW). I'm gonna need your help, two heads are better than one. Here are the steps. 1. Load the page on here in one tab(say, Bananas for example) 2. Load the original page(the one on SFW) in another tab. 3. Copy the SOURCE MODE CODING. Yes, you must go onto source mode and copy the ENTIRE page of words and numbers. 4. Copy that source mode stuff into the source mode of the page here. Again, it MUST be the source mode, otherwise, if you paste the coding in visual, the page will look like a mess. This is a huge ask I'm asking you to help me for. I'll be doing alot of the pages now, but please please PLEASE can you help? If you can, thank you. btw, there's gonna be red links sometimes. Leave those, I'll deal with those later. Just please help. Since I'm not gonna be here, I'm gonna need all the help I can get. Possibly ask Sonicpower too? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 12:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I posted that message last night, so I wasn't here today, but I will be here tomorrow. Thanks so much. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Great! ^^; I forgot that last night XD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I almost forgot something. You know that drawn Siway pic you made? Know when you'll colour it? Cause I wanna put it on his page here VERY soon. Soo, will you colour it or not? I only put coloured pictures on my articles, so I wanna know. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 13:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Thunder I found this REALLY funny series on Youtube. It's a fan-dubbed version of Sonic X, and it's extremely funny. Here's a link to the playlist. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7AD8E5B773B43DDD&feature=plcp I swear, it is HILARIOUS It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 05:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ik. Hey, I'm editing ur SNN talkpage about somethin' important, so, yaaaaaa, that stuff. About SA:DX It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ok. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Heres what my plush looks like. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME-*headshot* Now I'm gonna go watch some things. brb It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) IF you want to, Imma not forcing you. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Yo, with the romance thing, I'm not gonna do it, because it seems like a question someone should just ask on a talkpage. Plus, it's too much work. Remember, I still have to clear my Pokemon games, and I have to make Crystal's page on ACSFW(along with Team Ice and my villains) sooo yeah I am also making 3 new characters as well(a solo NPC sort of character(non-playable character, not involved with adventures much) and the two other members of Team Future-Dime) and doing the current pages I won't have time for it, and I find it uneccessary unless someone asked. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yo, I made this pic for you. Pancakes :D Hope you like It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's that good.... even though it took 1 "try" It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sry for the late reply, the sadness of DW aaaand yeah, it is awesome. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, see ya It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yay for your new pic of Threetails :D also, I couldn't make any pages yesterday cause I was sick(uugh, stupid throat) but I'm ok today, and I can't wait for you on chat! It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 02:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) 1-Ok, I was wondering whether you got that message or not cause I was soooooooooo worried. 2. YAY!!! 3. A little more sick than yesterday, but fine. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 06:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I have to watch two vids, so, no, I won't be editing until a long while, sorry. I'm trying to stay as well as I can, ok? Coughing ain't fun for me either. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I dunno.... seriously..... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) sorry, my night is busy.... i'm not editing tonight. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :O what did you cry about? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) AYEEK thats nasty NEWS: I'm comin' tomorrow :D It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for posting a false claim.... just... sorry.... more sickness. Trust me when I say I am coming to the party. I AM COMIN' so..... don't be sad...........*cries myself* It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes I will edit. My day hasn't been bad, got Tepig plushie(yay) and went emblem hunting on my game. I got two secret emblems from the Sky Chase things(don't ask me to do your file, it took me forever) and got EVERY EMBLEM that are in the hub worlds. Later this afternoon, I had raised my Chao(Orange now is a Power Chao, Lime is now a Run Chao, Leafo is a Swim Chao(none have matured yet)) and I got two new Chao. Aqua(a light blue-aqua Chao) and Fred(a red Chao). Fred has a toothy grin face, and Aqua has a sad face. I was also raising my Gray Chao(Graro) to a Fly Chao. Now I'm trying to get eveyr chao of mine to walk(get their run points to above 50(the 4 digit number on their stats, I'm trying to raise that)) soooo, my day was busy. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, it is gonna take a while. I've done the main chapter, but there are TWO sub-chapters to do as well so, yeah. Anyway, bye and ya, c u tomorrow too :) It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) well, you know. I have one bit done now, you can read :D It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:24, May 11, 2012 (UTC) You still on? I added Threetails' bit. It's funny. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Is it funny? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I based it off a scenario you were telling me of. I wanted to put it in there. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Good night. Enjoy the laughter XD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Playing SoulSilver. I need to clear that game... ALSO, I got some good news. Great news. My modem got replaced with one that WORKS. Thing is, the old one I had couldn't handle all the speed of the internet, so when it shut off, it was because of overloads. But now, I have a new modem, AND router(because it's both in one system) so my internet doesn't shut off. My mum told me it's been on since 12:30 and look at the time. :D It's so happy to finally have it work. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but I won't be typing for a while.... sorry... you probably won't see any tonight. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:07, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll type it up later. I forgot the basic structure when I was typing the other bits and I was that tired, ok? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 01:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool for clearing Bigs story. You got all the lure upgrades? You might have missed one in Ice Cap. I'll help you with that one. His lure is ALSO in the Jungle too. Now it's only Tails. Woot for Cheer! Perfect timing too, I just typed Threetails' bit. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I just thought, how about a little fail? So that's how Fry ended up with teh water. Fawa's so random..... and his sister XD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Meh, maybe one bit when I get to it. Team Physics is gonna appear next, and Sonics gonna find someone. Not Shadow, someone else. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) lol, and I'm gonna publish now, but more's to come. What do you think now about it? I typed up more. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) They're gonna meet Blaze, Silver and Marine before Shadow, around Chapter 8. Shadow could probably appear around Chapter 9 in the main story. What do you think? In the other chapters, 6 and 7, they're gonna meet a few people and chat to them. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Finished the next chapter! With Threetails' bit, I want to do something with Threetails, Rebecca, Fry and Team Colour. Thing is, what could we do? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmm no. tried to do that with the Team Fox one and failed miserably. Any other suggestions? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe they could keep stealing her stuff? Idk, I just thought of that. Like, stealing her motorbike and stuff like that. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC)